second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
General Branicki
Known as the "Commonwealth's attack dog" by his enemies, General Branicki was among the best-known faces in the Commonwealth's armed forces, with a record of victories and conquests unmatched by other commanders only rivaled by his subordinate General Aspinaca. A native of the capital world of Ortus, little is known of Branicki's early life before he chose to join the military academy. Loud and commanding before his troops but reserved when faced by his superiors and civilians, Branicki very rarely shared information about his past, even among fellow officers and close friends. It wasn't until after his death on Voice, did the stories of his upbringing come to light. Academy years Academy records show a young man always eager to prove himself, taking every risk necessary to achieve victory. Even during his early years training with other trainees, he showed an aggressive attitude during the simulations, always being the first to attack and the last to pull back. During these attacks, he showed his natural combat instincts and his great use of tactics. At the same time however, his professors also detected glaring failings in the field of strategy and unacceptable levels of expected casualties. Sun Tsunar, mentor of Branicki and hundreds of other trainees, was the one who took the young man under his wing, patiently showing him the best way to hone his skills and counter his weaknesses. Branicki himself eagerly listened and applied his mentor's teachings to his plans, earning less costly victories in the simulations and war games between cadets. Many years later, as he commanded armies of millions across the stars, Branicki would continue to ask Sun Tsunar for council and meet his old mentor whenever he returned to Ortus. At Sun Tsunar's death, Branicki's tactics however became twice as aggressive, and its unknown why other then possible regret over his master's death. Climbing up the ranks With no wars on sight as humanity began to explore the galaxy around them, Branicki immersed himself in training and developing the tactics of the Commonwealth's growing armies. Apart from a few skirmishes with pirates, the nation's security forces had little combat experience and less so battling another intergalactic nation who could field as many soldiers as machines as they could. Branicki saw the Commonwealth's scientific advantage as the main tool to use to transform its army into a force to be feared by the rest of the galaxy. Old models of weapons and tanks from before the exodus were improved or changed to fit the problems of fighting in hostile new worlds. Landing operations, orbital-bombardment in support of land forces and more now-common tactics were developed during these years. Branicki himself used some of them to hunt down and destroy pirate bases, both to see their real worth and for the army to gain experience dealing with real foes. By the time the war with the Zracons started, Branicki was one of the most promising generals in the army. He would soon get the chance he craved to test his theories against the Zracon fanatics. Being granted the famous 01 mec Battalion, a mechanized core of mecs that became famous for their overwhelming firepower and their utter impenetrability until the beginning of the Great Southeastern War. New Sajar Branicki's first major command happened during the Aramathi liberation war (2233-2239), where he commanded the invasion forces to end the Zracon occupation of the Aramathi's homeworld of New Sajar. Led by Shabangeel, a fanatic yet skilled Zracon general, the forces of the Zracon union dug in and prepared for the invasion while small bands of Aramathi freedom fighters did their best to harass their supply lines and bring new information to the Commonwealth. After a long orbital bombardment, several armies were deployed on the arid lands of New Sajar, with Branicki leading his now famous 01 mech Battalion nearly 100.000 strong. This force would soon find itself attacked not only by Zracon "enlighteners", but also legions of badly-armed Aramathi zealots, all converted to their invader's faith and eager to die for their new masters. Branicki's unit of mechs was, more often than not, where the battle was the fiercest. His tactics of swift attacks from multiple directions and orbital bombardment of those enemy forces who tried to regroup forced the Zracon to fight in a series of pockets. This tactic, which would have worked with a foe afraid to die, was not so effective against the union's forces. Zracon legions became even more aggressive when they were surrounded, charging at unsuspecting Commonwealth companies so quickly, they barely had time to release a few volleys before they were overrun. Branicki himself more often than not countered this attacks by sending his reserve into action, pummeling and obliterating still-recovering legions with the firepower and weight of his own 01 mechs. During the battle of the Grey Cliffs, the fighting was so fierce Branicki was forced to change mechs three times, one thanks to Zracon artillery, the other two fighting a Zracon tank division trying to push the Commonwealth's forces back into the river. The image of the commander, sitting on his fourth, battered mech and surrounded by the wrecks of a dozen Zracon tanks would later be used for propaganda during the rest of the war in the famous: "Wish you where her hon," propaganda picture. Of an army of 13 million, less than half remained alive after two months of brutal fighting. Still, the planet was freed from Zracon occupation. What few Aramathi had managed to survive the war with their minds intact awarded Branicki with the title of "Liberator of New Sajar", the highest honor they could give to the human general. Stellar Ventures Branicki would later go on to participate in future conflicts such as the Great Southeastern war where he would go on and lead his forces alongside General Telaviin scoring several on ground victories in his mech unit against the Yaanari surface patrol as they surrendered in droves. Branicki would later participate in the Udkavongo-Biluan war were he led commonwealth forces to liberate the planet form the Biluan's with Udkall's population hailing him as their hero. General Aspinaca would fall under him as his apprentice with the two proving they worked really well together in combat situations. Though Branicki during the 7 months war would lead a daring attack on the Biluan home world to rid them from the galaxy once and for all and although he succeeded, in the end, it cost him his life as Aspinaca was order by him to be evacuated during Voice's destruction something which would later hunt him. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Military Commanders Category:Deceased Characters